


You drag me head first, Fearless

by FelicisMagic18873



Series: Miraculous Writing [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, In this house we love and protect our kitty, Love Confessions, Marichat, sleepover shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicisMagic18873/pseuds/FelicisMagic18873
Summary: My hands shake.I'm not usually this wayBut you pull me in and I'm a little more brave.It's the first kiss, It's flawless, Really something,It's fearless.--------------In which there is a sleepover, hidden feelings, and two best friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Miraculous Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	You drag me head first, Fearless

Chat moved in closer.Marinette smiled a little. Eyes to eyes, noses almost touching, breaths mingling. She could see the small flecks of a darker green in his eyes. A little gleam entered blue eyes, green eyes widened. Marinette's hand moved to his face. Marinette breathed through her nose, trying to keep herself together. Then she saw the look on his face, ….and burst into guffaws of laughter. Allowing herself to fall back into the blanket fort, her hand clutching her stomach. 

“Y-You-You look ridiculous, C-Chat Noir!” Marinette could hardly breathe, she was laughing so hard. 

Chat Noir pretended to be hurt, hand clutching his heart in his overly dramatic manner, “Princess, How could you!” He exclaimed, “After I trusted you so!” 

The sad kitten eyes might have worked on her if it weren't for the cat nose and whiskers she’d drawn on his face with makeup; instead, it just resulted in her falling into another bout of laughter.

Chat Noir pouted a little, crossing his arms and flopping down on the pillows, “You’ve ruined my devilish handsome look.” 

Marinette wiped her eyes with the back of a hand and cooed teasingly, “Don’t worry kitty,” a small giggle escaped her, “ you still look _pawsome_ , whiskers suit you ” She patted his cheek, her own reddening due to her laughter. 

“You bet they do,” Chat puffed out his chest making Marinette roll her eyes affectionately, “ Do you know what’ll make this even better?” He gave a devilish smirk, Marinette stilled. She knew that look, she instinctively moved back but Chat was faster, he pounced tackling Marinette in a hug. 

Marinette would forever deny the squeak that escaped her. Chat rubbed his right cheek against hers, much like a cat would, then did the same with his other one. All the while Marinette laughed trying to push him away. 

Finally, he retreated but not before rubbing his nose against hers as well. He released her and took a good look at her. This time he was the one laughing.

“ _Nooooo_ , you ruined it,” Marinette whined a bit. She sat up rubbing her nose trying to remove the black mark while looking at the faded whiskers on his face.

Chat grinned back unrepentantly. He reached for a small macaroon and popped into his mouth, humming as a flavourful blast hit his tongue. 

“Pretty sure by this point my parents love you more than they love me,” Marinette complained, picking an eclair to bite into. They both knew she didn’t mean it, after all, she loved having Chat around as much as her parents if not more, “You’re a parent snatcher Chat Noir,” She accused pointing a finger at him. 

“Kittens before Mittens, Princess.” He pointed towards her half-finished project for Sabine. 

“...That doesn’t even make sense, you stupid cat.”Marinette groaned, ”Those are gloves not mittens.” 

Chat Noir shrugged, “It rhymed,” He replied cheerfully, throwing a pillow in her face. 

Marinette huffed as the pillow hit her hand, almost making her drop her eclairs, “ Why do I even deal with this,” She looked to the sky as if asking an unseen entity. 

“Because you love me, “ Chat replied slyly, “ and because no one else would spend hours trying to teach you the devil that is Physics.” 

“It's not my fault Trigonometry is the worst,” She glared at him and socked him in the shoulder,” and will you _pleaseeee_ let that go, I told you it was just a stupid crush.” Marinette reddened, this time not from laughter. Chat had been bringing up her crush more and more as of late, almost like he was trying to get her to admit that….Marinette pushed away the thought.

“Uh-huh,” He said, picking up her phone with his free hand while popping another full macaroon in his mouth. He moved swiftly plopping next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder pulling her closer to his side, “ Smile, Princess.” And with that, he took a picture before Marinette even had the proper time to get used to his proximity. 

Marinette growled a bit, this-this alley cat! He was playing dirty on purpose. She snatched the phone from his hand and looked at the photo, her cheeks burning the moment she did. The silly cat was grinning happily at the camera, his whiskers smudged a bit while she( with the imprint of whiskers still on her cheeks) was looking up at him like she was- _Marinette inhaled sharply_ -like she was in love.

It wasn’t anything she didn’t know before, but looking at the picture somehow made it more...real. 

Marinette swiped away the picture, pretending as if her heart wasn’t racing, and turned the camera back on to take another picture, “Chat” She began, turning her eyes towards him,”...Noir.” She ended breathily taking in the way he was looking at her. There was a smile on his face, softer than before, he was leaning in close to her, a red hue to his cheeks that wasn’t there before and his eyes- His eyes reflected the look that she had in the picture. 

She absently wondered what he was thinking. Perhaps, he was waiting to see if she laughed away this-this thing between them like every other time, or maybe he too was wondering whether this is where they were meant to end up all along. Together. Whether the night she let him in, into her home, into her life, the sleepovers and the heartfelt talks were all leading up to this very moment. 

She didn’t want to be scared anymore.

The phone fell out of her hand onto the blankets below, but Marinette paid it no mind. She raised a hesitant hand resting it on Chat Noirs cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb-Chat stilled. Lips parting in wonder, he didn’t make any move, like he was scared that it was a dream that might break any second, his eyes searching hers as if in a question. Marinette smiled her heart racing, and let her lips meet his as an answer. 

She was cupping his face between her hands. Chat moved slowly, his hands coming to rest on her waist and pulling her a bit closer. They both smiled into the kiss.

It was a soft kiss, not like she’d imagined, as in there, were no fireworks or sparks, but there was a feeling of belonging, like a puzzle piece that finally fit, or like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold night , but mostly, mostly it felt like coming home.And happiness, it felt like pure happiness.

As they parted, Marinette couldn’t help but giggle softly looking at the dazed look on his face. She felt giddy and exhilarated like she was falling from the Eiffel tower but with no fear of hitting the ground. She could tell he felt the same way the moment the shock disappeared. He grinned like a loon and pounced on her again making them both fall onto the fluffy blankets, she wrapped up in his arms. 

“Told ya you love me,” He teased, kissing her forehead. 

Marinette made no move to separate, only adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, “ I guess so Kitty, I guess so.” She agreed for once. She didn’t even have to look up to know that Chat Noir was smiling his silly happy smile, and she couldn’t help doing the same. 

There were things they needed to discuss and things they had to do but for now, she was happy, safe in his arms and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a really sad/angsty one-shot before this and had to write something to make myself happy again. I love Marichat friendship and this managed to make me smile, I hope it did the same for you. Let me know what you think down below, even a single line means a lot.  
> -Ms.Author01  
> P.S: If you have any questions, you can ask me down in the comments or on Tumblr.  
> [JOIN ME ON TUMBLR](https://felicismagic18873.tumblr.com/)


End file.
